


Will

by FriendLey



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Maureen goes into premature labor. John misses Will's birth.
Relationships: John Robinson/Maureen Robinson
Kudos: 10





	Will

"Mom!"

"Maureen!"  
  
Maureen reached out for her mother, clutching at her like she was a little girl of 5 again who had taken a rather rough fall.  
  
"It's too soon!" Maureen cried, eyes stricken with fear. "And John isn't--he won't make it."  
  
Maureen wasn't supposed to give birth right now. She still had two more months to go. John wasn't coming home until two weeks before her due date. But if their baby was going to be early then that meant he was going to miss the birth.  
  
Maureen's mother rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's alright, sweetheart. We'll manage. Let's get you to the hospital okay?"  
  
...  
  
John picked up his phone. "Hey, babe, how are you?"  
  
"John, it's me."  
  
Usually the sound of Evelyn's voice wouldn't scare the shit out of John but the fact that she was using Maureen's phone to call him and that she sounded a little worried, well, John was definitely on high alert. Maureen's mother had been staying with Maureen and the girls since John left. And if she was calling him that meant Maureen couldn't.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She started experiencing labor pains."  
  
"Is she--"  
  
"She's in delivery."  
  
"Already? But she still has two more months!"  
  
"It'll be a premature birth."  
  
John exhaled, running a hand through his hair. Here he was on the other side of the world and he couldn't even be with his wife.  
  
"The girls?"  
  
"They're with Elisa." John's mom would take care of them. It was times like these that he was grateful the girls had very strong mother figures to look up to.

"John, it'll be alright. According to Maureen many premature children survive. This one will too. I hope."  
  
Knowing Maureen she's probably already calculated their baby's chances of survival. But this wasn't a simple math problem. Their baby wasn't an equation. The fact that he was going to be born two months early was evidence of that.  
  
"I have to go," said Evelyn, pulling John's thoughts out of the mess that it was currently in. "It won't be long now."  
  
"Evelyn, tell her I love her." John didn't know what else to say, what else to do. But loving Maureen from where he stood, that one he could accomplish.  
  
"I will. Now you be safe out there so you can come home as soon as you can."  
  
...  
  
"Daddy, can you read us Peter Pan?" It was Penny's voice over the phone but John could also hear Judy going, "I can read for you, Penny! I know how to read now!"  
  
"But you can't make the right voices! Daddy makes nice Captain Hook voice!"  
  
And then the two girls were talking over each other so much that John could barely even get a word in, so he sat and he listened to the girls trying to decide what book to read, what voice to use.  
  
John felt a tightness in his chest while he listened, it was the familiar ache he felt whenever he was homesick.  
  
It usually helped him to talk to Maureen but she was still in labor and John didn't really want to hear her scream at him through the phone.  
  
The memory of Penny's birth brought a smile to John's face and made the ache abate a little.  
  
He remembered Maureen looking as red as her hair and she was gripping John's arms as tightly as she could, it felt like her fingernails were cutting through his skin.  
  
She had cursed at him and swore he'd never get her pregnant again but here they were, a third child on the way.  
  
"Daddy are you listening to me?" It was Judy this time and John let the memory of Maureen drift away.  
  
"I'm here, baby. What story are we reading?"  
  
...  
  
"It's a boy."  
  
Maureen's voice was soft and a little breathy, but nothing rest and sleep won't fix. She looked exhausted and there was a look of worry that seemed permanently etched on her face.  
  
John drank in the sight of her, cursing the wifi signal for not giving him a more crisp and clearer image of his wife. But he'll take what he can get.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"They placed him in an incubator. Gave him surfactant to breathe. He's stable. For now."   
  
"Thank God. And you?"  
  
Maureen took a deep breath. "I'm okay. Physically at least."  
  
John let the air hang heavy for a minute before he said, "I've requested for an early leave."  
  
Maureen was already starting to protest, saying he didn't need to come home so soon, that their son wouldn't even be leaving the hospital for a while, that requesting for an early leave would mean he'd also have to go back to work earlier.  
  
"I know where I'm supposed to be right now and it's not here," John stated firmly. "Besides if I get back in time, I can do shifts at the hospital, and you can come back to see the girls. They miss you. That and Penny is demanding that I do Wendy's voice right cause I make her sound like a boy."  
  
Maureen laughed and then closed her eyes, leaning her head back against her propped up pillow.  
  
"Hey, he'll make it. He's strong." John sent her an encouraging smile. "Like his mom."  
  
Maureen nodded, sniffing. "What are we gonna name him?"  
  
"I lost the bet. So you get to name him."  
  
"Technically neither of us won this bet." John bet that the baby was going to take his time and come out after Maureen's due date while Maureen was adamant that their baby would be right on schedule.  
  
"Maybe we should ask the girls what they want to name him."  
  
"I'm already saying no to Peter Pan."  
  
"Well, at least we agree on that one."  
  
...  
  
"Mommy, you're back!"  
  
"Where's my brother? I wanna see!"

"Slow down, girls," Evelyn cautioned them, holding Penny back with a hand on her shoulder. "Give your mom a little room."  
  
"Mommy look what Judy and I did!" Penny pointed up at the ceiling and Maureen saw a banner in the living room that said "Welcome home, Will!" written in a child's hand. There were glitter smears all over the banner that told Maureen the girls did their best making it.  
  
She turned to John who had just gotten the last of her bags out of the trunk and in the apartment. She gave him a wide smile. She cocked her head at the banner. "So this was what you meant when you said the girls were busy."  
  
John wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "What can I say? I missed out on a lot of arts and crafts Fridays."  
  
Maureen laughed and kissed him deeply. Then she turned to her daughters, "Girls, meet your brother. His name is Will."  
  
Judy and Penny gathered around their mother, one daughter gently touching Will's hair, another gently planting kisses on Will's legs.  
  
Then Penny wrinkled her nose. "Mommy, he smells bad! I think he made poo poo."  
  
"That's what babies do, Penny," said Judy.  
  
And then the girls were talking over each other again, following their grandmother who had offered to change Will's diaper.  
  
"Can I do it, grandma?"  
  
"I wanna help!"  
  
John couldn't help but chuckle. He walked over to his wife, encircling his arms around her. Maureen leaned back against his chest and breathed deeply.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," she said to him.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud thud and then Will was crying.  
  
"Mommy, Will's crying!" came Penny's voice.  
  
"Ssh, Penny!" said Judy.  
  
John sighed, a small smile growing in his face. "I'll handle it. Why don't you go get some rest?"  
  
Maureen patted his arm. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
